As Two Worlds Collide
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: MovieVerse-AU.  Hightower Hadn't planed it. No Loyal Autobot ever would have, But As He finds himself falling into the Decepticon world the lines begin to blur between who he is, who he was, and who he will be.  OCxOC with a shift to CannonxOC-WIP
1. The Meeting

As Two Worlds Collide

Written by : TransformersLover95

Beta: None(I'm lookin!)

Rating:T

* * *

><p>Hightower was on his break, a rare thing when the war was heating up every joor. He found himself at a neutral bar, the kind that took their neutrality very strictly; all weapons were disrupted by an electromagnetic pulse flowing around the bar. Though safe the mech found it lacking in much company, he switched paint schemes and went from a dazzling display of gold's, silvers and black to a much more simple black and flat grey-lacking even his autobot symbol. You were better off not showing off who you worked for these days. Weapons or not melee brawls still broke out when two fractions crossed paths.<p>

He slumped next to a much smaller bot, he assumed a neutral of some sort, it was not an autobot he could find in his files and he knew decepticons would have anything so small unless it was part of a bonded team. He continued to stare forward until his drink arrived, the Energon was spiked with hydrogen, making it fizz and burn down his throat, he downed more than half of the sizeable cube in one go.

"If you're trying to drown your sorrows I suggest skipping the energon and going straight to the hydrogen cyanide mix" a smooth voice spoke up. He found the source of the voice, the small bot on his right, the one he assumed to be a neutral clearly wasn't, the femme(he double checked it couldn't be) decepticon sat beside him, drinking the mix she'd recommended.

"Thanks for the advice but I'm just trying to wind down from a long shift" he said offering the femme a guarded smile. She smirked, eyeing him up and down, he let his own optics wander, her small frame was strong, and the joints were clearly reinforced, but still flexible and nimble, her paint was basic but appealing. The matt black was highlighted with silver and dark purple, her optics weren't the normal flat red, they were a deep rich colour that seemed alive as he looked at them.

She was aware of his gaze and watched as he looked her over, catching his eyes as they travelled back up to steal another look at hers, he froze for a click and turned into his drink "see something you like?" she teased moving closer to the tall mech.

Hightower was nervous, this was a deception femme, the few that existed were said to be far more brutal than half the mechs in the army, this helped show their worth to Megatron, proved they were just as, if not stronger than the mechs they were pitted against.

He knew that by all rights this femme would be a match for him. He let his vents cycle peacefully when he remembered his lack of fraction symbol. He wouldn't be a target tonight. "I'm Hightower" he offered a hand in greeting. She smirked but took it, and introduced herself.

"Call me Chibi" she said in a sweet voice, his whole frame melted at the sound, it was too kind, to calm and controlled to be a Decepticon, he knew Chibi was short for something in the slang of Polyhex, but growing up in the middle of Iacon he couldn't for the life of him remember.

"Nice to meet you, what brings one of the rare Decepticon femmes out of hiding?" he asked turning to face her fully, ordering another drink, this one stronger than the last.

"We do not hide, we are ordered to remain in the shadows, the less the Autobots know of us the better" she sipped her drink "why no fraction symbol? Or are you one of the few true neutrals left?" he cursed her sharp optics and was left without an option, he would not lie. But every word from the femmes' mouth had him enthralled more and more.

"no, I'm not a neutral, I'm an Autobot, I specialize in close quarters armed and unarmed combat" he had the frame for it, he also disliked shooting, he felt, if he was going to take a life then he would not hide behind a weapon, he would be there, and not hide from the death he was bringing.

"I suspected, not many neutrals can afford the maintenance on such a frame, but why, if you knew I was a Con, even bother approaching me, you could have quite simply ignored me, much" she moved in closer "much easier then what is about to happen" her breath fanned over his face, the mix of chemicals and high grade and the pure sound of her had him hooked.

"What, might I ask is about to happen" he tilted his head, smirking as she moved in again.

"Something that could spell disaster for us both" she closed the gap, capturing him in a near crushing kiss, never in his life had his spark beat so fast and hard, her taste, her smell had his processor spinning. They pulled apart, vents heaving to pull in more air. They seemed pulled together like magnets, he moved in again, unable to fight the burning desire in him to claim, to capture and to keep this femme as his and his alone.

He stood, keeping their mouths connected, instead of pulling away when he got too tall for her she wrapped herself around him, clinging.

He shoved her roughly onto the bar top, he couldn't find himself caring who saw or who was mad, he wanted this femme and he would have her.

She snickered when he pulled away from her mouth, she spotted a flustered bar keeper coming back from checking the stock. He jerked his helm up stairs; there were private rooms that he rented out, mostly for times like this. He mouthed the number 28 to her and she winked. He shook his head and turned on the spot, heading out back for at least a few breem.

She pulled his attention back to her mouth and after another immeasurable amount of time spent on that she pulled back a little "as much as the idea of you interfacing me senseless on the bar top sounds fun, my spinal column is on a smashed cube, slightly ruining the romantic, lusty feelings, there's rooms upstairs" she kissed his nose, jumped down and ran towards the stairs.

His face plates heated, he realised he'd been over enthusiastic and as she disappeared up the stairs he raced to catch up with her.

He caught sight of her disappearing into a room at the end of the hall, he ran down and burst into what was an empty room, he spun around when the blur tackled him, he slammed into the berth, as she pinned him, how she did with such a small bulk didn't not faze him in the slightest, he knew it was not a real attack, she was grinning far to widely even for a Decepticon to be attacking.

"Well, now that you've caught me femme, what on Cybertron do you plan on doing with me" he let the snark leak into his voice as she mused above him.

"Well" she paused to kiss him, only giving him a brief taste "I can think" she kissed lower down his neck, nibbling on cables and wires "of a few things" again the scorching kisses moved further south "that would take" one more kiss, right above his interface panel " allll night, and" she placed a kiss on the covering of his interface panel, his hips arched to the contact, the pressure in his systems was at bursting point but still he did not move, he was paralysed by her every move " make you very, very late for your next shift" she smirked and in a flick of her wrist the panel was removed yet she touched nothing.

She hovered over his aching body, laying one him fully, her mouth right above his "so, my autobot prisoner, what do you think about that?"

* * *

><p>And there it is...I hope this isnt too aweful, and I hope someone enjoys it...you can also find it on Deviantart, I live there under the name Lotte-Bubbles1990.<p>

Thank you

If there is an Idea you believe I have lifted from a story(trust me-I ain't doing it knowingly) PLEASE let me know so I can give proper thanks/fix it


	2. The Begining of Punch

As Two Worlds Collide

Written by : TransformersLover95

Beta: None(I'm lookin!)

Rating:T

* * *

><p>Hightower had been looking at his internal clock for the past joor trying to will time to move faster, Jazz joined him at the Half Shift mark and took up a seat beside him watching the monitors while Red Alert had a brief but much needed break.<p>

Hightower didn't spare much attention for the black and white mech who pulled out a data pad and worked on a particularly long report he had to fill in for Prowl. He was running over the details of his last off shift encounter with the alluring and frustrating Decepticon femme. He growled to himself "stupid Polyhex" the rest was lost to mumbles.

Jazz subspaced the report and spun to face Hightower "Polyhex?" he said moving closer to Hightower as the mech was brought into awareness "Not talking 'bout mah are yah 'Tower?"

Hightower shook his head "Nah, I'm just annoyed 'bout some stuff that happen on mah last off shift" he left out details, he fell under the level of the Officers by being Head of Physical Training, it meant higher privileges but also higher expectations of behaviour. Cross fraction fraternisation was highly illegal on both sides of the war.

"Mah mech, I know that look, what happened an' with who?" Jazz said leaning back, he wasn't head of Special Ops for nothing, Hightower just shrugged it off.

"Nah, it ain't worth it Jazz, may as well never happen" he turned and pretended to watch the monitors, trying to avoid the subject being brought up with Jazz.

Jazz grabbed the mechs chair and swung him around "Hightower, this ain't a small thing. So spill or I'll send you to Smokey" Jazz knew the threat of the Autobots shrink was enough to make most mechs spill.

Hightower was among those mechs who didn't wish to have a visit forced onto him he let out a heavy cycle of air " It was a femme" at this Jazz smirked and leaned back in his chair " but, She's…" he rolled the words over in his mind, there was no way around it " She's a Con, I knew her all of a breem and then I don't know, we were at each other and then in this room…" he looked sheepish and ducked his head.

It wasn't hard for Jazz to know what the mech was talking about, but the fact that it had happened with a Decepticon femme worried Jazz, those femmes were dangerous and when they found something they liked didn't give it up "wait, you said Polyhex before, right? How come?"

"Well, she said her name was Chibi, I know its Polyhexian slang but for what I don't know, she was so small, but amazingly strong. I get why mechs don't like crossing the femme contingent, let alone the Decepticon femmes" he said, his mind wondering back to what the strength of that frame could do when compelled by lust and desire.

"Yo, mah mech, yah need tah focus on the real world, not sayin what you spent the night doing with the femme ain't fun but Red's on his way here to check up on us, not even Inferno could keep him distracted for a whole shift" he grinned and moved back and looked thoroughly interested and enamoured with the life of the base while Hightower went over the reports he'd been asked to complete during his shift about productivity of the base from his opinion. Red Alert walked in, his horns let out a few sparks but went back to just flashing when he saw the mechs doing their assigned jobs, Inferno rushed in and enveloped Red in a hug whispering words to sooth and calm the mech.

"It's fine Red, see, ain't nothin' goin' wrong" the small red and white mech melted into the hug, Infernos fingers were running up and down the sensitive horns trying to distract the mech from his worries "Jazz 'n Tower know what they're doin', Come on" he tugged on the small mech but Red protested outside the bond for the first time.

"NO! What if something happens! I had a break!" he tried to fight the grip but he didn't stand a chance, Inferno just sighed and pulled the mech closer and hauled him over his shoulder.

"I'll take 'im tah See Ratch', maybah he's got somethin' that'll calm 'im down" he walked away red barely making a dent in his plating towards the med-bay.

Jazz and Hightower waited until the mechs left and spun around, they shared a look that suggested they knew what Inferno would do if Ratchet wouldn't/couldn't help, after all, a newly bonded pair took time to adjust.

They broke into peals of laughter, doubling over as they fully registered the thought and then in the same klick shuddering from the mental image brought up.

The laughter died down and the let out a gust of air caught up in there vents.

"now, I wanted tah bring somethin' up with yah before ah shift ended" said Jazz much more professional, Hightower nodded and waited "I trained yah for yah Special Ops trainin' and now, we need ah favour of yah" Hightower shifted, this was sounding more and more serious.

"Now, none of our fully train Ops mechs are free, I've been told of a mission in the next two Quartexs for mah self that lasts a Groon and Mirage, Bee and Hound are alreadah' out on a surveillance mission, there no one else on base with enough trainin to qualify for the job other than yah"

Hightower shifted again, his tanks rolled around but he spoke past it "what is it Jazz, what do Ah need tah do?"

Jazz sighed and blew out a cycle of air "we have a longer term mission, quarter Vorn at least, Yah may be up there with the Officers but yah ain't been seen around here before, and more so the Polyhex region, none a the mechs on the Cons side will ah ever seen yah for the most part, and we're givin' yah a cover. But Tower, this ain't a in and out mission, this is a long term, go in as a grunt and work yah way up sorta Job, yah gotta go in as another mech, we gotta erase all traces of yah from the base…mech, this ain't somethin yah can just back out of once we start" Jazz pulled a file from subspace "only open 'operation Counter Punch' if you think yah can handle this, there's a briefing file but mech, this is top secret, no one can know…this is a major deal"

Hightower eyed the data pad "wouldn't yah be better with a more trained mech, Ah mean...I haven't done Ops work in a good three Vorns" jazz nodded.

"we need a mech who has skills other than Ops, the reason Ah came tah yah was you've gotten to the top of melee training in a Vorn…yah big, somethin the cons like and mech, they're holdin a recruitin' session real soon, too soon to prep Mirage or Bee when they get back, as much as I gotta say, you ain't all that loved by a fair few mechs, it's easier to hide the disappearance of a lesser known mech, rather than say a mech with a gift like Mirages" Jazz explained he called in Gears and Cliffjumper to take over their shifts.

The mechs came in grumbling but stayed, Hightower slipped the pad into subspace and wander off to his quarters. He looked around the sparsely decorated room and let out a sigh, Jazz was right, he had no close friends outside the command structure and he didn't even have any ties outside the walls of the base. He sat on his berth and opened the first file.

Briefing on Operation Counterpunch-

_The mission mentioned above requires the infiltration of the Decepticon Base by an Autobot in disguise as a Decepticon, extensive preparation for the mission is required as is full dedication. Do NOT open the file 'Operation Counterpunch' unless willing too fully commit to the mission. The mission is to be undertaken for a minimum of a quarter Vorn and anywhere above that. Contact with the Autobots would be rare and very unpredictable. Full and convincing participation in the Decepticon army is required, to the fullest extent you fight now for the Autobots._

_This is the largest number of details able to be released without full commitment. This file will be destroyed by a built in Virus in a breem. The 'Operation Counterpunch' file will be destroyed by a similar virus by the end of the next Orn. _

Hightower blew out air in disbelief, a quarter _Vorn_ that was the longest mission he'd heard of, but it was for a minimum of a quarter Vorn and anywhere above that. He'd only been a part of the Autobots for a half Vorn…

He looked around, the words of his mentor drifted into his mind '_there is no use fighting for a war when you never take the offensive, take that chance and beat them'_ he just never thought he'd have to become one of them to beat them.

He sighed and subspaced it into his hip pocket and moved out towards the recroom, he wasn't hungry, his tanks were grumbling in protest of the thought of more energon. He followed his systems advice and just sat; surrounded by mechs he knew but didn't know….

He made up his mind then, he didn't know these mechs, but knowing that he could help all of them live longer was something he wanted to be a part of, even if no one ever knew it happened. He pulled in more air trying to fully understand what he was getting into by taking this mission, his entire life would be erased by the sound of it…he would rarely see old friends…he would have to fight as one of them…he could be ordered to kill a mech…he shuddered at thought, he imagined going into battle for a Vorn, never killing…how do you make a convincing kill…without killing the mech he was pinned against.

And at the same time, while wearing the Decepticon symbol his once comrades in arms would fire upon him with the intent to kill he used to hold against Decepticons…now, he wasn't so sure…

He groaned at all the thoughts bouncing around in his processor, he could barely handle being one mech…and by the sounds of what Jazz was going on about he'd have to manage two of them…while spying…and not allowing himself to be caught out…he clutched his head as his thoughts swirled into a jumbled mess. He put his head between his knees and cycled air deeply several times.

He got a few strange looks and eventually he was approached, he looked up at the hand on his shoulder, First Aid was looking at him-after years with the medic he knew he was concerned "come on Hightower, Ratch wanted to see you after Jazz talked to you, judging by your current position I'd say he's talked to you" First Aid pulled him to his feet, the young medic had considerable strength for a non-fighter, well, he could hold his own in a fight, Hightower had seen to it. But the mech hated fighting. He would soon as repair a con as he would a bot. He was young but wouldn't compromise on carrying a weapon, hence his forced training with Hightower.

Hightower had gotten him to go along with the fighting by stating what if someone stood in the way of him and a patient or he was attacked while working. He'd taught him simple disarming, stunning and paralysing fight styles that left no lasting effect but could down and mech like Prime…the medic had during his final session.

Hightower let the medic lead him towards the medbay, he couldn't bring himself to walk on his own, and he felt like his legs would collapse under him if he were to try. He was heaved onto a low berth as Ratch came from one of the private rooms, Prowl walked after him and Prime and Jazz walked in. He felt like word had spread before he'd even hinted at his choice.

Jazz read his face and spoke up "Aid here saw you looking worse for wear and sent us all a message, it gave Ratch an excuse to check up on this one" he said as he moved next to Prowl, a finger running along the underside of the high doorwings, Prowl didn't flinch but the wings shuddered, Jazz smirked at his small victory but didn't continue.

Optimus looked around the room "Where on Cybertron is Ironhide?" he said realising the Red mech was missing.

"Chromia and Firestar stopped in to make a supply run…I haven't seen Red or Inferno either" Said First Aid speaking up from his work station, he left the Officers to their conversation and continued on his reports, though he knew the confidentiality level of what he was most likely about to hear.

You couldn't see the smile but his eyes betrayed him and Optimus let out a knowing "mmm" and continued "Now, Hightower, I'm going to assume you have yet to read the data pack" The normally tall mech felt quite small sitting down, his head was level with Jazzes.

"No, I haven't, I was about too but my possessors didn't like that idea and went on the fritz" he said pulling himself taller in his spot.

"That's alright Hightower, I did not expect you to take the offer lightly, now, only Jazz knows all of the details for security reasons and Ratchet will be the only one involved in the frame transition into Punch and from there Counter Punch" Hightower was starting to understand the level of this, not even Optimus would know everything…

"I understand the thoughts you must be having, this is an enormous ask of me to any of my mechs, but I am asking because I trust you can fulfil this mission and you can handle the task" He took a deep pull of air "I ask you know, before the full extent is realised to you, if you except this mission and if you believe yourself capable of this difficult task" Prime spoke in a strong voice, but kind and understanding. He mightn't have known all the details but he knew how big this was.

Hightower nodded, more to himself and looked up "Yes, I-"the words got caught in his vocaliser; he swallowed "I accept the mission" Optimus' mask retracted and he ran a hand down his face.

"Hightower, you will not be forgotten in this war" he said placing a hand on the mechs shoulder " Your sacrifice and what you have entered into today is more heroic and selfless then anything I could ever undertake, I feel no doubt in saying that if they knew, the entire Autobot army would wish you luck, and pray for your safety" he smiled, but it was a sad one "Good luck friend, I fear though, the next time I see you, I will not be meeting with Hightower…" he sighed and left the room, along with Prowl and First Aid. The young medic had been sent a look by his mentor and promptly left locking the doors from the outside while Jazz locked them from the inside.

Hightower couldn't bring himself to stand, he felt like he would fall flat the moment he did instead he swung his legs up onto the berth and fell backwards with a thunk. Ratchet rushed over but gave a mocking wack when he realised the mech was fine.

"Come on, stand up, we need to make you sleeker" Hightower baulked at that "Same amount of armour, just closer to your frame, all of this will make it too hard for the programming to alter you look fast enough when cornered" Hightower was slowly piecing together the information that he'd been drip feed until now when it all seemed to be poured into his processors at once.

Jazz walked over pulling a few different chips from his wrist subspace "this one" he held up a purple chip, and in the seriousness of the unfolding mission he lost his slang alterations on words "holds Counterpunch" he placed it in the mechs hand "this one" he flicked the red one next to the purple chip "is Punch" he showed him another, it was silver in colour "this is the chip with the transitional programing" it too was placed with the red and purple chip "this one" this one was a golden colour "this is where you will go" he didn't expand anymore details and held up the last two Silvery chips, though one had a golden side and the other pure silver, they were bigger than the others, a personal ones of Jazzes.

"These too…this one" he showed him the two sided chip "this one is the only anti-virus to the programing we're installing…without this they can't break it" he held onto that one, subspacing it as he looked over the last silvery chip "and this…this is a virus… its designed to rid you of all past memories…and store them into the gold chip that will then be removed, this also has a firewall that goes around all the programing going in place so that the Cons can't hack into it...while Punch, Counterpunch is invisible, at least in your data tracks and the same for Counterpunch. It will do ornly sweeps of your processor to find anything that could place the programing…and you in danger…" he placed this on the berth.

"Hightower…the only mech that will be able to give you back Hightower will be me…Ratchet will know everything but for your own safety…You are having this installed like a virus being uploaded…unless the right protocols via this chip" the double sided one reappeared and disappeared in a flash "your system will go into status and reboot, having wiped whatever was trying to unlock the coding …mech, you cannot try and get out of this or try to reinstall your old memories …you do, and YOU are wiped, any memories that were collected via the Punch/Counterpunch programing is safe but you're old life, on that gold chip is wiped completely while you snooze" he said, bluntly but trying to be caring.

This was the most dangerous thing they'd ever asked a mech too do. Hightower nodded running over everything Jazz had told him.

He looked at the chips in his hands, handed them back to Jazz and pulled more air then he thought possible through his vents.

He looked at the Black and white mech and the Red and white medic, he quickly went through his memoires and hid one of them behind the firewall of his spark programing…only a bond went through that…he prayed.  
>"Do it" were the final words from Hightower's mouth.<p> 


	3. Decepticon Femmes and a Medics Time Off

Hello amazing people who for reasons beyond me are still reading this*Most important Author note I've ever written below*

I am writing this story in a Universe I didn't create. It also is still changing. It is the WE Verse Created by Hearts Of Enternity here on Fanfiction. Full Disclaimer In Profile. I don't own it. Or anything actually

*end of insanely important Authors note*

Chibi was sure she was alone, then again the femmes were masters of silence, and she looked up, the four femmes sat like she did in the back and long empty storage room. They'd since converted it into a recroom free of the loud noises of the regular rec room and more importantly the mechs.

She looked at the collection of femmes, all of them were deadly. More so than some of the mechs they fought side by side with, they needed to be, otherwise, they were dead. She sighed and flicked to a blank screen on her data pad, aimlessly moving the stylus as she thought of her encounter the previous Orn. The mech had been one of a kind, it pained her though that she'd run like she had, upon waking and finding herself coiled into the mech embrace she pulled out quickly but quietly and bolted out of the building faster then she'd ever moved in battle.

She normally could forget about things like that, it was just another mech; she tried to tell herself, no one special, and nothing to even give a second thought to. And yet, here she was sitting, her reports for Hook on the last batch of recruits damages being ignored as she thought about one blasted Autobot mech. She hissed and flung the data pad at the wall opposite her over the top of Flamewars head. The dark scared femme glared at her team mate. The five femmes were as close as Decepticons got to being friends, unless you counted Seeker trines. Those mechs were fragged in the processors, '_though'_ thought Nightbeat as she watched the exchange between the two dark black and purple femmes '_with Starscream in control of them, they're bound to be' _she ignored the glares and hisses being shot between the femmes and asked the question the fit of anger had brought to mind.

"Who was it this time?" she said with a lack lustre that could be attributed to her work with Soundwave "and if you tell me you were so over charged you fragged a Stunticon again I'll hit you harder than Megatron could manage" she drawled out peering over the top of the data pad. Fracture peered up from her own pad but couldn't even find anything in herself to be worried about the others enough to do anything.

They were bickering uselessly, '_fighting, truly violent, blood shed inducing fights'_, she thought with glee '_were worthwhile'_, her teammates bickering…was not though she couldn't help but add fuel to the fire "I thought it was the Combaticons, or was that last time Chavi?" she raised an optic ridge and smirked, using the femmes true title brought a growl from her, the reminder of her past family, the lowlife creatures they were infuriated her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Chavi!" She all but roared "I left that soft naïve useless femme behind when I moved to Kaon" she glared at Fracture and hissed as she pulled a new data pad from subspace.

Flamewar, whom she started the fight with got out of her spot and moved to collect the data pad she'd flung "Who, in the name of Primus is this" she asked, the screen had cracked but the still visible image a mech was there.

Chibis' optics went wide; she hadn't even known she'd draw that! "Give it here!" she said moving towards the other femme, Flamewar simply extending her arm, the small black and purple femme could not reach. She laughed until Chibi hissed and lunged; she scaled the femmes' body and had the pad in hand when another slightly taller reached it away.

Roulette looked at the drawing "I know that mech" she said almost to herself "He's an Autobot…Highpillar or something" she said handing the pad to Chibi who had quickly jumped off Flamewar who was now giving her a glare that could have melted a less mech or femme.

"It's Hightower!" Chibi snapped before she could help herself, and she found all eyes, even those of the near constantly uninterested Fracture on her.

"It was him…wasn't it? You went out and bumped chests with an Autobot!" crowed Flamewar, her anger suddenly gone in place of the femmes' clear discomfort and unease.

"I didn't know he was a slagging Autobot! Not my fault I was so overcharged…like you've all mentioned time after time, he could have been a Constructicon for all I knew!" they all shuddered at the mention of the bunch of twisted scientists/medics/torture team. That was a level none of them would even consider.

Chibi pulled herself together and spoke to them as a whole "it was a drunken mistake…it meant nothing and it means nothing" she growled and stormed out of the room.

The others shared a look as she left but said nothing, they knew it was useless, anyway, they may not have been the best of friends but none would sell the other out unless there was a very real reason too, they were still decepticons after all.

* * *

><p>Ratchet let out a gust of air, Hightower…or the mech that had once been Hightower was still knocked out, in stasis while the chips the Jazz had created went about their work, it would take a full groon for the system to integrate its self properly into the mechs own systems. They had no idea what would happen upon awakening the mech. They hopped there wouldn't be any major issues but installing programing that was powerful enough to wipe out a mechs life wasn't a casually done thing.<p>

The decepticons were rumoured to capture mechs, strip them for information then infect them with more viruses then any ten bots could handle which glitched them up, making them loco, they let them loose as cannon fodder, mechs had been forced to attack once team mates who were lost to the insanity of the viruses, and then others, who had their processors purged of information, memory blocks put up and viruses infected into them. There were ones that spread, ones that destroyed the mech slowly from the inside out. A hand rubber over tiered optics and he vented a rough gust of air, he detested thinking of the far more ruthless and sparkles tactics the Decepticons could and did use.

He looked over the mechs frame; it was half way through the change that would take him from one mech to the two that would inhabit the frame, he let out another gust of air, and turned to leave the room, he didn't have the energy to start work on the frame and he didn't want pull any other mechs into this mess it was already far too dangerous without the risk of Jazzes programing skills failing.

He locked the door using the highest codes he had and sent Red Alert a ping to double lock the door for him, the last thing he needed was for someone to walk in and disturb the download, he avoided the mechs he passed in the hall and mad his way to the officers lounge to avoid any questions or strange looks, he grabbed a cube of high grade from his subspace and sunk into one of the chairs in the room, it was smaller and had darker lighting then the normal rec room come dining room.

Prowl was surprisingly still awake with Jazz lounging next to him, his head resting on one of Prowls legs as he read aimlessly through a data file. Prime was in the corner talking to Ironhide and Hound had stopped in to meet up with Silverbolt in a calm environment, Wheeljack had taken up a place on the couch across from Prowl and Jazz, he knew that Red would likely only come in much later having been brought by Inferno as the end of his shift, or if Red was being stubborn after a double and if Inferno was really unlucky a triple shift. Inferno was the one mech with access to the room that wasn't technically an officer, though Jazz had jokingly been dubbed Red alerts Sanity and Well Being officer, though the mech had protested about needing looking after, though he quickly stopped when Inferno entered the room, it was no hidden thing for those who were closer to the mechs that they had been long term partners, though Inferno had yet to convince Red to bond.

He downed most of the cube and barely noticed Wheeljack moving next to him until he long-time friend and sometimes(like when he was overcharged) lover.

The mech sipped at his own cube before pulling Ratchets out of his hand "I'm not letting you get over charged this week, next week maybe" he sealed the cube and reached into Ratchets subspace and took the other cubes from the medic. He handed him a normal cube of mid-grade and sat back in the chair another gust of air realised from his vents he let his optics close and before he was even aware of it he'd cycled into recharge.

Ratchet woke to find himself sprawled across an unfamiliar berth; he craned his neck around and caught sight of head fins above his own head. They flashed weakly as the mech stirred from recharge, his sensor net was sensitive and tingling, and he knew in an instant what had gone down last night. He tended to get loving when he was grossly overcharged, there was the first stage of grumpiness and the second stage (if he got to it) was a loving stage, normally Wheeljack ended up being his main target, he was teased by Ironhide that only when he was at the point of no return would he ever admit his feelings for his long-time friend.

Wheeljack knew that his friend would never admit his feelings, if indeed they were there, he enjoyed there romps but expected nothing, on the rare occasions he'd been off base when Ratchet went into Love Doctor mood he'd made moves on a number of mechs, from the twins to Prowl. The latter freezing up and promptly running, while Jazz distracted the medic, on one occasion he'd been overwhelmed by the medic and had woken up circuits singing and visor smashed on the floor below.

He'd been unable to sneak away when the twins and Bluestreak had sought out the medic for repairs after a particularly enthusiastic night of interfacing, Jazz had frozen, and scratches of red marred his frame. The twins stared at the mech and smirked, they started to yell and in a flash Jazz was transformed and tearing down the hall.

Ratchet groaned and sat up, he rolled off the berth and stumbled into the cleanser, Wheeljack, who having spent the night keeping Ratchet thoroughly distracted, moved in behind him, his sensor net was still sensitive and as the Scientist made moves to pass him there energy fields twisted and flared sending waves of pleasure along his sensor net, in under a breem he and Wheeljack succumbed to the pleasure once more.

* * *

><p>Chibi was antsy, she was meant to be reviewing new mechs for her team but out of the 20 or so that showed up all of them had proven they were too weak to work at the level needed or had serious issues with having a Femme in command of them, though the issues were quickly solved with a sharp punch to the spark chamber, the mechs that had survived the ordeal were chucked out to fend for themselves while Chibi wiped her tapered fingers down with a cloth.<p>

She groaned and signed off for the shift cycle, she headed towards the rec-room for the femme team, she wanted nothing more than to have a full groon off but she was unlikely to gain that time, she would have full groon to complete any extra training for the new addition to her small team, though she wanted a mech that required little training, hence the hesitance to accept a mech.

She was paying little attention to her surroundings when she ran smack into a very tall mech, she hissed and glared up at the face. Her glare faltered slightly, she only came up to the mechs mid-section but it did not lessen her anger, though when her optics found his face she was taken back again, it was a beautifully crafted frame, the face plates were perfect, the optics she could see from her extreme angle were a deep blood red, the visor that covered them was even darker. The frame was an equal mix of black and blood red, strong but still lithe enough for extreme mobility, it was the frame of a melee mech, though a highly trained one, with the credits to have a frame expertly crafted.

She looked the mech up and down "who the hell are you!" she snarled, moving forward into the mechs space.

"oh, I…uh, excuse me" the mech stumbled almost over his words " I, uh, I was looking for a femme, Chibi…I think, I was told the trails for the advanced placement was down here…but…" he trailed off slowly as the femme eyed him over still.

"Oh…and you are?" she drawled

"Counterpunch, Melee specialist from before the war, I trained for several Vorns at the academy for armed combat and was planning on joining the forces before the war escalated" he said in a professional and practiced way.

Chibi scanned her files and realised that she'd missed the mech, she let out a sigh of frustration "You're on the list, come on, I'm on my off shift, let's get this over with" she said lifelessly and turned.

"Yes Ma'am" he followed close behind her though not close enough to invade her space, something he'd been warned of from other mechs he passed when he mentioned he was applying for a placement under a Decepticon femme…those who hadn't swore off him once he voiced this at least.

Chibi spoke to the mech without turning around "What compelled you to attempt to make the place on a team under a Decepticon femme?" she said as they neared the door for the training room.

"I find the environment that the mechs in this army create is lacking, though the femme controlled teams are much more desirable to work under" he answered as she spun to eye him sceptically.

She was wary of this mech; he seemed well trained and well-armed. It was looking more and more likely that she would be hiring this mech "Well we'll see how you hold up to my test course, I've yet to find a mech complete it in a fast enough time to even be considered worthwhile sparring with" she said a smirk creeping into her voice as she keyed in her code and entered the codes for the training simulation.

"I look forward to bein' tha first one" he drawled, an accent coming out when he was more relaxed, though it was confident it wasn't as cocky as others she'd heard, he was confident in his own self, not her lack of skill.

She watched him look around the room and the course; he took up an advanced stance and spoke "I'm waiting"

She smirked and keyed in the go codes, this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be loved, but I guess you don't have to.<p>

Anymistakes are my own. I have no beta and cannot for the life of me find one. Spell checker says its good to go, and it is a fancy pants of that has minor grammar skills so it shouldn't be aweful.


End file.
